A hearth is the brick, stone or tiled floor of a fireplace which extends out into a room. Generally, the fireplace is positioned within a vertical wall of the room. It is also common for the hearth to be elevated, thereby presenting sharp contact edges which could injure a child, or anyone else who might suddenly come into contact therewith.
A fireplace now frequently serves a decorative function in the home, although increased use of the fireplace for heating has recently been in vogue. The decorative aspect of the fireplace, as well as of its related hearth, therefore means that any additions thereto must likewise blend into the decoration scheme of the room. Many rooms containing a fireplace are decorated in the Early American motif, and any addition to the fireplace or hearth should likewise build upon this motif.
Small children will frequently engage in relatively rowdy play. It is not unheard of for one child to push another, thereby causing the other to fall. Should this rowdy play occur in proximity to the elevated fireplace hearth, then the possibility of injury can be clearly foreseen. Generally, the fireplace hearth is in the family room, also the room in which the children will normally play.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a safety device which minimizes the possibility of injury occurring from an individual striking an elevated fireplace hearth. Furthermore, this safety device should be capable of blending into the motif of the room. The disclosed invention provides just such a safety device, and one which can be readily adapted for any fireplace hearth, regardless of size.